A conventional musical candle as shown in FIG. 1 includes a candle 1 having a wick 2 formed in a central portion of the candle 1, a musical integrated circuit 3 operatively actuated by a burning of the wick 2, and a casing 4 for mounting the candle 1 in the casing 4. After the burning of the candle 1, a paraffin wax will be melted to "tear down" as shown in a numeral 1a which will drop to a table surface to cause contamination.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional musical candle and invented the present musical candle for preventing leakage of wax from a burning candle.